


Podfic - Now Draw Me Close

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [13]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Role Reversal, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Five ways Liv Moore and Ravi Chakrabarti could have met and one way they met for a second time.





	Podfic - Now Draw Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now Draw Me Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696425) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



[Click here to download mp3 from Dropbox.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z0ne61o7asl4qoa/iZombie%20-%20Now%20Hold%20Me%20Close.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cantarina and idellophod for creating the fun Broken Telephone Podfic challenge and, of course, to lady_ragnell for giving blanket permission on her so wonderful fanfics. 
> 
> From my prompt podfic, I decided to focus on the trope not just of canon divergence, but of canon divergence that alters the foundational text right at its very outset. In the previous podfic in the chain, that was Marco being infested by a Yeerk before ever becoming one of the Animorphs. Then, I found this fic, that imagined a bunch of different ways in which Liv may have been NOT a zombie. The way that lady_ragnell writes her and Ravi's relationship is super cute (she has a real knack for writing utterly charming flirtation), and I'm a sucker for 5+1 fic, so even though it's a bit long for something that I had to record and edit within a week's time, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> The one bad thing about recording this fic is how it's a horrible reminder that I can't do accents. Not even the accent local to where I'm from. World, you are very, very welcome that I didn't attempt an accent for Ravi. YOU ARE SO WELCOME.


End file.
